No Hope
by GeishaPax
Summary: Jake Muller y otro grupo de sobrevivientes tienen que luchar por el futuro de la humanidad. Aunque eso tengan como consecuencia, matar a sus amigos. [Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio Amor en tiempos de guerra del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror]
**No Hope
**

 **New** **York** **Times, 16 de agosto 2013**

 **Grupos criminales aparecen en todo el mundo.**

"La lucha contra el bioterrorismo sigue pese a las nuevas amenazas" dice el Senador Phillips.

Hace algunos meses el mundo se estremeció con los terribles atentados en China. En donde soldados de la B.S.A.A. lucharon dando su vida para proteger a los ciudadanos de dicha nación. Hoy el mundo vuelve a temblar ante un nuevo aviso.

En la madrugada de hoy, a las 00:16 hrs en horario del Pacífico, un grupo armado y que se dedicó a hacer llegar un mensaje de vídeo vía telefónica celular a todo el mundo. Este grupo se hace conocer como "La Familia".

La aparición de este grupo criminal y de los recursos que tienen a su disposición han alertado a las autoridades a nivel mundial.

En todos los países, el vídeo llegó en diferentes formatos y hasta subtitulado.

En el vídeo se aprecia a un hombre que habla frente, encapuchado. Con voz profunda, en donde se dice que la humanidad ha estado llevando al mundo a su propia extinción y sólo los privilegiados vivirán en un nuevo mundo.

Expertos en informática han intentado dar con la ubicación exacta de la transmisión de este vídeo o alguna pista del lugar en donde fue creado. Sin embargo, no han podido dar con el lugar.

"La persona que haya creado esto, ha tomado medidas para encontrar su localización", dijo Edward Miller, experto en Tecnologías Avanzadas del Instituto de Míchigan. " Nos ha metido en un aprieto, todos los expertos hemos tenido que recurrir a piratas informáticos para dar con los criminales, incluso algunos ofrecieron ayudar, la gente tiene miedo" concluyó.

Las agencias de seguridad han convocado a una junta en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para discutir la peligrosidad del mensaje.

"Podríamos tomarlo como un vídeo más, como todas las amenazas que llegan diario a cada uno de los países del mundo, pero empezamos a tomarlo en serio cuando no encontramos nada que nos indique en donde fue grabado ese material", explicó Tom Ming, jefe del departamento de investigaciones especiales de Reino Unido.

Activistas de grupos como TerraSave han ido en aumento para apoyar en caso de contingencia o ataque.

 **The** **Journal** **, 4 de diciembre de 2013.**

 **Temor en el mundo: La familia se expande.**

La División de Operaciones de Seguridad (D.S.O.) sigue investigando a posibles líderes del grupo.

Desde que se descubrió que era un grupo originado inicialmente en los Estados Unidos, todo el mundo tiene la mira en la nación.

Las investigaciones no han soltado muchos avances. Sólo algunos nombres de diferentes miembros en rangos bajos al rededor el mundo.

"La amenaza existe, siempre ha estado latente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se destapara la verdad, desde 1998 se sospechaba de esta organización pero hasta el período del presidente Benford (2011-2013) se supo de este grupo" explicó Leon S. Kennedy, director actual y miembro fundador.

La aparición de mensajes y vídeos de la Familia en el mundo ha puesto en jaque a países como Ghana, Bélgica, Rumania, por mencionar a algunos.

La División de Operaciones de Seguridad, fue formada en 2011 por el presidente Adam Benford. La idea de la D.S.O. consistió en seleccionar los mejores agentes de otras ramas del gobierno federal de Estados Unidos y someterlos a un grupo de élite que actuaría como "la espada del presidente", respondiendo directamente a las órdenes del Presidente para afrontar cualquier amenaza bioterrorista al país. Fue en esencia, por lo tanto, el sucesor de la Comisión Federal contra el Bioterrorismo, una organización militar de . que se disolvió en 2005 y se fusionó en la Alianza de las Naciones Unidas contra el Bioterrorismo de Evaluación de Seguridad, aunque hay que señalar que las dos naturalezas de las organizaciones fueron diferentes, y las similitudes terminan en sus objetivos generales.

Su trabajo va de la mano con el Apoyo a las Operaciones de Campo (FOS),una organización que opera al más alto nivel del gobierno de E.U. que se centra en el apoyo a la D.S.O. y también creado por el presidente Benford.

 **The** **Boston** **Post, 2 de febrero de 2014**

 **Gran preocupación, desapariciones en masa.**

"Haremos lo que sea necesario para traerlos de vuelta" puntualizó Jill Valentine.

Pese a las grandes oleadas de terror y desapariciones, la indignación mundial crece.

El día de ayer, a las 19:00 hrs aproximadamente, se hizo el secuestro en masa de miembros de organizaciones y de agentes a nivel mundial, hecho que ha causado la preocupación de todos los mandatarios del globo.

Doris Brown, directora de Halo Spirit, organización de apoyo a los grupos damnificados por el bioterrorismo desapareció en su residencia.

Claire Redfield, directora general de TerraSave Norteamérica desapareció dentro de las oficinas de la misma organización.

Brian Anderson, director de la CIA, fue sustraído de su hogar en presencia de su familia. No hubo sobrevivientes.

El director de la B.S.A.A. Norteamérica, Chris Redfield, al igual que su hermana, fue secuestrado en su vehículo al salir de su oficina.

Estos son algunos de los desaparecidos, sus nombres se incluyen a la lista de dos mil personas desaparecidas en todo el mundo. Sin contar, a las comunidades rurales a las que el ejército de Siria, busca para descartar en la lista.

"Estamos preocupados por la desaparición de agentes, ex colaboradores y directivos" dijo Clive O'Brian, consultor de la B.S.A.A. "conozco a la mayoría de los desaparecidos, miembros fundadores de la misma B.S.A.A y sus familiares, es como ver cómo tus hijos desaparecen".

Por su parte, el director de la D.S.O. el agente Kennedy no ha dado ninguna declaración, se sabe que mantenía una relación con una de las desaparecidas.

Jill Valentine, actual subdirectora de la B.S.A.A. Norteamérica, dio una conferencia al hacerse oficial la desaparición de cincuenta miembros de diferentes organismos. Donde se recalcó que lo primordial, era asegurar el bienestar y la vida de los desaparecidos.

"Sabemos que la búsqueda de civiles no debe parar, son igual de importantes que los funcionarios desaparecidos, no nos detendremos hasta obtener respuestas de nuestros colegas, hermanos y conocidos desaparecidos" concluyó la capitana a las interrogantes de la prensa.

 **The** **Herald** **, 8 de marzo de 2014**

 **Nuevas pistas sobre líderes de La Familia.**

Se dan por muertos a los desaparecidos, sigue en aumento la lista.

Después del último ataque a la D.S.O. y de una larga discusión, se dio por anuncio global que los agentes desaparecidos se declaran muertos. Pese a las súplicas para extender la búsqueda, los representantes de los países afectados cancelaron la búsqueda.

A su vez se dio a conocer nueva información sobre los líderes de La Familia, una fuente ha revelado imágenes de los posibles sospechosos. Un hombre y una mujer, al rededor de los cincuenta años, los dos rubios.

Los rostros no se alcanzan a distinguir, complicando su identificación.

 **El País, 9 de abril de 2014**

 **La Organización de las Naciones Unidas culpa a Estados Unidos del desastre mundial.**

La presidenta Laurence, de Francia muestra evidencia que podría provocar la culpabilidad de la nación norteamericana, varios países se unen a la petición de Francia de un juicio contra el gobierno.

 _Más información en la página 18._

* * *

Y así la nación norteamericana al igual que otros países fue empezando a sufrir ataques bioterrositas. A tal grado que las vacunas y medidas de protección eran insuficientes.

El gobierno de Estados Unidos fue el último en usar las medidas que sus aliados, pero al final llegaron a la misma conclusión.

BOWs contra BOWs, y era demasiado irónico. Tantos años de lucha, de atentados, de la destrucción de ciudades para evitar la propagación del virus ¿y para qué?

La muerte de tantos inocentes, los operativos y misiones donde muchos arriesgaron sus vidas. Hasta la muerte de Adam Benford fueron en vano.

Jake caminaba a paso rápido entre barricadas para ingresar a la D.S.O.

El lugar más que parecer un edificio del gobierno, actualmente parecía un cuartel militar. Lleno de barracas y de soldados de todo tipo.

Saludó a Helena Harper, al verla cerca de la entrada. Sabía que ella iba a ser quien le ayudaría, pero no esperaba verla con semejante cambio.

Se impresionó un poco al verla, pero su educación y modales, más los años de ver cosas peores le hicieron seguir con un rostro impasible.

Una enorme cicatriz cruzaba su rostro, del lado izquierdo, llegando hasta el parche que cubría en donde debería estar uno de esos bonitos ojos expresivos.

-Un placer verte, como siempre Harper. - dijo el pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano.

-Dadas las circunstancias, debo decir que me alegra verte vivo.- respondió estrechando su mano.

Avanzaron por el lugar, esquivando a grupos de soldados y militares. Caminaron hasta una oficina (o al menos en apariencia aún lo era). Helena abrió la puerta sin preguntar y entraron.

Era la oficina de Leon, ahora era como una habitación de adolescente en época de rockero. Camisas en un rincón, un sillón que tenía la apariencia de ser la cama del agente desde hace un tiempo, algunos envases ya vacios de comida rápida.

El agente observaba como en trance una fotografía, acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos, ya muy callosos, los rostros de dos mujeres. Jake sintió estar en sintonía con el rubio y lo que estaba sintiendo. Ese era el motivo de su visita.

-Es un sitio acogedor, puedo traer unos diplomas del Conservatorio. - dijo Jake para romper la tensión.

Leon giró y sonrió ligeramente al muchacho.

-Lamento no tener esto más presentable, pero estamos escasos de personal.

Leon parecía cargar en sus hombros el peso de todo el planeta. Lucía fatigado, cansado, un poco demacrado y con unas cuantas canas.

Nadie esperaría ver a Leon con esa apariencia que le hacía verse mayor para su edad.

-Los dejaré solos, si me necesitan estaré a dos puertas.- Dijo Helena antes de marcharse.

-Lamento mucho lo que estás pasando Leon.

Jake se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Sabía del cariño que Sherry le tenía a Leon y Claire, los tres habían creado un vínculo especial. Y a pesar de sentirse afectado, y mal por la situación, no podía imaginarse lo que debía sentir el director de la D.S.O. al tener a sus dos personas más queridas, desaparecidas y tal vez muertas.

-Sé que es difícil también para ti.- Respondió el hombre.

Jake sólo asintió, la única mujer con la que había creado un vínculo era Sherry Birkin, y al perderla en el ataque que sufrió la D.S.O. se volvió casi loco. Se puso a buscarla desde ceros, literal recorrió el mundo para obtener alguna pista de su paradero, pero no obtuvo nada.

Hasta hace menos de veinticuatro horas en las que viajó por el mensaje urgente que tenían Jill Valentine y Leon S. Kennedy.

-Te preguntarás el motivo de traerte aquí - Leon sacó de un cajón del escritorio varios documentos. - Es esto...

Jake tomó con cuidado los documentos y observó con el ceño fruncido la información. Incluso tuvo que leer varias veces la información.

-Lamento que sea así, pero es lo más cercano a obtener algo.

Jake miró al interlocutor. Seguía asombrado.

-¿En verdad puede tratarse de mi padre y su "hermana"?

-Las posibilidades son altas, Ada Wong antes de morir, nos otorgó las fotografías, coinciden en estatura y complexión. Al parecer manipularon la mente de una niña para buscar como traerlos a la vida... Y así empezaron los secuestros.

¿Ada Wong muerta? Estaba recibiendo mucha información.

-¿En verdad se puede confiar en lo que dijo esa mujer? No quiero sonar rudo, pero, tengo entendido que ella odiaba a mi padre pese a trabajar con él.

-Fue herida de gravedad para que no entregara esto.

Decidió no indagar más, era bastante doloroso saber de tantos heridos y desaparecidos.

-¿Qué necesitan de mí?

-Jill Valentine tiene un plan, pero mientras lo ponemos en acción, necesitamos de tus habilidades. - Leon le mostró un mapa - en Forks, dentro del bosque, se cree que hay una base en donde están experimentando con algunos de los desaparecidos, tienes que rastrearlos. No irás sólo, tu compañera será la soldado Alomar.

Jake asintió poniéndose de pie.

-En cuanto sepas algo, mandaremos refuerzos, deben de ser cuidadosos, ese bosque está repleto de monstruos y posibles mutaciones nuevas.

-Entiendo.- Jake se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano en la perilla, sin girar le habló - Te prometo que voy a encontrarlas, haré lo que sea.

Leon asintió con la cabeza agradecido.

Jake avanzó hasta encontrarse con Helena Harper en su oficina. Tocó la puerta y la mujer le indicó que entrara.

La oficina de Helena no era muy diferente a la de Leon, la diferencia era la cantidad de basura. Ella tenía menos.

-¿Cómo está realmente Kennedy? - preguntó Jake al cerrar la puerta.

-Casi no come o duerme, es de los primeros en salir a buscar alguna señal de Claire y Sherry, ha sido muy difícil para él la situación.

-Vaya...

-Fue idea de Valentine llamarte, como ex mercenario tienes experiencia en el rastreo de personas y de grupos, al igual que la capitana Alomar, pueden recorrer terrenos difíciles.

-Quisiera conocer a Jill Valentine .- exclamó Jake.

Y era verdad, sentía una especie de necesidad moral de conocer a la mujer que sufrió más las torturas de su padre. Sabía que había sucedido gracias a Sherry y de alguna forma quería disculparse.

Y el sólo pensar en Sherry, hizo que un nudo se atravesará en su garganta. La amaba, y sin poder confesarse, la había perdido.

* * *

Sheva Alomar lo saludó con mucha educación. Era una mujer bajita y de ojos muy expresivos. Al parecer los estragos de esta situación afectaban de forma notoria y diferente a cada uno. Estaba extremadamente delgada, signo de estrés, se le notaba en el cuerpo al marcarse ciertos huesos en extremo.

-Debe ser una maldita broma...

Dijo por fin al analizar la situación. Estaban en una especie de perrera con un perro mutado.

-Parece que estamos de mala suerte. - Exclamó Sheva mientras tomaba la correa del animal que tenía una especie de bozal que abarcaba toda la cabeza.

-Aunque no lo crean, son muy útiles en la búsqueda de personas y de otros BOWs.

Helena les hablaba desde la puerta.

-Claro, seguro encuentran a su futura cena...

Sheva no pudo evitar reír con el particular humor del hombre. Hace mucho que no reía.

-Vamos Sheva, es hora de partir y que encuentres a Chris. - dijo Leon mientras se acercaba y le daba un abrazo.

Al parecer todos habían perdido a alguien en ésta maldita guerra mundial.

* * *

-Así que tú, buscas a Redfield. - dijo Jake mientras amarraba al perro contra un árbol.

-Así como tú buscas a Birkin.

-Touché.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero todos hemos creado lazos con alguien. Y Chris fue el primer hombre que conocí capaz de sacrificarse por sus compañeros. Y ¿qué hay de ti con Birkin?

\- Es complicado... La conocí, me enamoré, nada común si consideramos que estuvimos encerrados en el mismo edificio, diferente habitación durante seis meses. - Jake recordó cuando se encontraron en ropa médica y Sherry avergonzada - Ella es única, y no quiero darme por vencido sin intentar es encontrarla.

Sheva lo miraba con ternura. No se parecía a su padre. Al menos no en personalidad.

Jake la hizo callar con la mano. Se escucharon pasos entre la hierba. El monstruo que antes era un perro empezó a inquietarse.

La africana tomó su desert eagle y se fue a cubierto con Jake detrás de un árbol que usaban como asiento.

Observaron a una figura grande, parecida a un humano caminaba, arrastrando en lugar de brazos dos grandes cuchillas que arrastraban en el suelo.

Al verlo de reojo, Sheva sintió un escalofrío invadirla, estuvo a nada de gritar cuando Jake le cubrió la boca con la mano. La chica se veía bastante afectada.

El monstruo se alejó lentamente en dirección al perro y al escucharlo, lo atravesó como si fuera una hoja de papel.

La gran masa se fue de ahí lentamente.

Jake soltó a Sheva, quien se quedó en el suelo tomando aire y con los ojos totalmente dilatados.

-¿Qué pasa Sheva?

La castaña se sentó y apretó el botón de su comunicador.

-Central, aquí Alomar, confirmamos la muerte del capitán Barry Burton, víctima de experimentación...

- _Enterado_...

La voz de Leon sonaba sombría, empezar a encontrar a sus colegas muertos o convertidos en experimentos empezaba a quitarles esperanzas.

-Seguramente deben tener cámaras en alguna parte del bosque, debimos salir de su radar de búsqueda para soltarlos a... ellos.

Tomaron sus armas y caminaron con precaución, seguramente el padre del ex mercenario les tenía más sorpresas. Y su presentimiento no fue errado. Vieron a lo lejos a un grupo de J'avos bajar de camionetas diferentes cajas. Y entre las siluetas Jake reconoció a la mujer rubia que le robaba el sueño, la vio caminar de una forma tan agraciada que parecía estar flotando.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de pie, pero fue derribado por Sheva.

-¿Pero qué...?

La morena le hizo mirar bien a su alrededor. Había cajas y remolques que al parecer transportaban criaturas.

-Parece que estuvieran preparándose para la gue...

- _¿La guerra preguntas?_

Una voz masculina se escuchó por unos parlantes en los árboles.

-Wesker...

La voz de Sheva demostraba el odio que le guardaba al virólogo. Jake la miraba con incredulidad.

 _-Alomar, y no vienes sola... Traes a un muchacho._

-¡Es tu hijo!

- _Es ese... Interesante, aunque es una pena que no podamos convivir un poco más._

Una silueta camino a un costado de ellos. Sheva giró justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada.

Sherry Birkin estaba frente a ellos con claras intenciones de matarlos.

Sheva iba a levantar su arma pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

-Será mejor pedir ayuda ahora.

Sheva asintió mientras Jake le hacía frente a la rubia.

-Aquí Alomar, confirmamos la base de operaciones de los Wesker, el lugar está repleto de BOWs, repito, el lugar está repleto de BOWs.

- _¿Hay indicios de alguien vivo?_ \- preguntó Helena.

-Encontramos a Birkin, nos ataca.

- _Eviten dañarla de gravedad, vamos en camino_. - Leon cortó la comunicación.

-Venga Súper Chica, soy yo.

La desaparecida agente se veía muy pálida. Demasiado enojada, si el presentimiento que tenía Sheva era el correcto, tal vez estaba bajo la influencia de un mecanismo similar al de Jill Valentine.

Muchas BOWs empezaron a salir de contenedores y quererlos rodear cuando más BOWs aparecieron pero con el chaleco y la insignia de la B.S.A.A.

Leon y Jill encabezaban el equipo, mientras Helena los cubría con otro equipo.

-¿Qué mierda es eso? - preguntó Leon señalando a una especie de araña.

-Becca...

Leon miró nuevamente la abominación en la que se había transformado su antigua compañera. ¿Acaso Alex y Albert Wesker estaban tan deseosos de venganza que experimentaron en todos los que habían secuestrado?

Leon no pudo evitar pensar con desesperación en el futuro de la pelirroja.

Alcanzaron a divisar al trío de combatientes. Jill vio el estilo de lucha y enseguida corrió para embestir a la rubia que estaba a punto de apuñalar a Sheva.

-Yo me encargo, ¡vayan! - gritó Helena.

Sherry intentó ponerse de pie cuando Jill la detuvo con el cuerpo, apretando con sus piernas el cuello de la chica.

-¡Sheva revisa su pecho!

Esa imagen ya la habían vivido antes. Jake miraba a las mujeres en acción mientras Leon se acercaba.

Sheva mostró el temido artefacto en el pecho de la rubia. Iban a empezar a removerlo cuando Jake las detuvo.

-¡Esperen! - señaló algo en el centro carmesí - ¿qué es eso?

Leon se acercó al ver a la frenética agente luchar. - Mierda, es un parásito. - Señaló Leon

-Wesker debió tomar sus precauciones con lo sucedido conmigo. - dijo Jill.

-¿Entonces vamos a dejar que siga así? - preguntó Jake desesperado.

-No, deben tener algo para sacarlo, siempre la hay...

Leon quitó el dispositivo del pecho de Sherry y ella cayó inconsciente.

Jake la tomó en brazos.

-Ahora ¿cuál es el plan niño genio? - preguntó Jake al ver a Sherry al fin en sus brazos.

-Ir a la guarida y sacarle eso de adentro.

-Leon ve con ellos, yo me quedo aquí, como responsable de la B.S.A.A. es mi deber terminar con esto. - La rubia capitana se puso de pie mientras le disparaba a varios zombies a la lejanía.

El canto de los muertos vivientes aumentaba en cantidad y se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Esa era la señal justa de que habían caído muchos soldados y que tenían que salir de ahí.

-¿Estarás bien? - preguntó Sheva.

-No lo sé, acabo de ver a mis amigos muertos o convertidos en criaturas... encuentren a Chris y a los demás.

Sheva no dijo nada por respeto a su dolor, había tenido que asesinar a su esposo Carlos Oliveira.

-Promete que vas a sobrevivir hasta que salgamos de ahí. - pidió Jake mientras avanzaban.

Jill sonrió de lado al escuchar a sus camaradas alejarse. Ahora le tocaba danzar contra la muerte; se lo debía a sus amigos caídos.

Barry, Rebecca, Billy, Carlos, Josh, todos ellos merecían ser vengados por tan terrible final.

* * *

Jake avanzaba mientras era cubierto por sus camaradas. El bosque era espeso y sólo escuchaban gruñidos a lo lejos, la temperatura había descendido un poco, el día empeoraba al igual que la situación, se escuchaban disparos a la lejanía a veces con pausas largas. Ya no se sabía de qué lado eran los disparos, quien ganaba o perdía en la guerra, esto ya era un apocalipsis. Sherry recobraba la conciencia a ratos, no había dado mucha información nueva o muy útil, sólo que fue de las últimas en ser atrapadas y cuando llegó ya habían experimentado con varios. En su encierro sólo había escuchado a Claire gritar en alguna ocasión y los lamentos de Moira y Natalia. Solamente eso, cuando tuvo el dispositivo en su pecho con el P30 no llegó a conocer las demás celdas o salas de experimentación. Solamente sabía que estaba la base en el norte del bosque.

El dolor en el pecho era fuerte en Sherry, al grado de provocarle la inconsciencia. Leon sabía que tenían que apresurarse o no tendría oportunidad. Siendo portadora del virus G, y con un parásito mejorado, algo muy feo podría pasar.

-Es ahí. - Señaló Sheva.- seguramente nos están esperando.

Jake observó el lugar de reojo y alcanzó a ver a unas extrañas criaturas con lenguas raras y largas, el cerebro expuesto.

-Parece ser que son los preferidos de esos enfermos. - dijo Leon mientras sacaba las partes del rifle de francotirador y la mira térmica.

-¿Crees poder terminar con ellos sin alertarlos? - preguntó Sheva.

-Eso espero...

Sheva lo apartó mientras colocaba el arma en su hombro. -No es personal Leon, he cazado con arco y flecha.

Leon levantó las manos en signo de resignación. Jake sólo rió con ironía.

Acarició el rostro de Sherry quien abría los ojos con suavidad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

El disparo terminó de rematar la interrogante del pelirrojo.

-Siento como si algo se adhiriera en mi pecho... - la rubia puso su mano en la mejilla de su compañero. - Te ves cansado.

-Resulta que la mujer que quiero desapareció y me dediqué a buscarla por todo el mundo.

La tomó del mentón y le dio un rápido beso casto.

Leon no dijo nada y mejor giró hacia la dirección del techo del complejo para verificar que estuviera despejado. Se sentía como un padre celoso, pero sus pensamientos se dividían en el interior de ese edificio y sus ocupantes.

-Despejado.

* * *

Entraron sin mayor dificultad al lugar, algo extraño para la oleada de soldados, zombies y monstruos. Sheva se separó del grupo para revisar uno de los pasillos con celdas. No encontró cámaras aparentemente visibles en el pasillo.

-Sheva, es mejor que vengas ahora.

La mujer retrocedió en el camino y al llegar al sitio en donde estaban los demás. El alma se le fue al suelo, corrió velozmente al lugar y se lanzó en brazos a Chris Redfield.

Chris había sido liberado de una de las celdas, muy delgado pero preservando su musculatura pese a la precaria situación en la que se veía llevaba viviendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Chris sin separar a Sheva de su pecho. - Llevo horas escuchando detonaciones y disparos.

-Es una maldita guerra, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado. - dijo Sheva mientras le empezaba a hacer el resumen de lo que pasó en su ausencia.

Cada que había información nueva o peor, el rostro de Chris se descomponía más y más. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. El mismo gobierno usando BOWs.

-Sólo quiero salir de aquí, irme con esta mujer y ver a mi hermana. - dijo Chris abrazando a Sheva.

La castaña se separó un poco.

-Chris pero Claire sigue aquí...

El castaño miró a todos los colegas presentes esperando que se tratase de una mala broma.

-No puede ser posible, hace días que ya no la escucho, pensé que ya la habían rescatado...

-Tenemos que encontrarla ya- interrumpió Sherry.- es posible que aún esté con vida.

Caminaron por los pasillos, encontrando en el camino a Moira en una celda. La llevaron con ella al final del trayecto.

-No sé nada de Claire, a la única que llegué a ver por algunos pasillos fue a Sherry, fue algo... Aterrador. - Respondió la morena al recordar como la había visto arrastrando a otros agentes. - Era como si estuviera controlada.

Sherry no dijo nada y cerró los ojos mientras Jake la abrazaba.

-No es tu culpa. - dijo Chris - ahora saben de lo que es capaz de hacer Albert Wesker.

Jake miró con pesar al castaño, sabía que el hombre tenía razón. Toda la furia que le guardaba a Chris Redfield desapareció y se fue hacia su padre. Su propia sangre había intentado dañar a la mujer que amaba, había convertido a gente buena en horrendas criaturas. Todas las dudas sobre lo que era su padre habían sido aclaradas. El tirano debía ser aniquilado.

Liberaron a varios soldados a su paso y les indicaron la salida del lugar.

-¡Claire! - la voz de Sherry interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, la rubia bajó con cuidado de brazos de Jake y corrió por el pasillo seguida por los demás.

-¿Estás segura de que era ella? - preguntó Leon corriendo a la misma velocidad de la agotada Sherry.

-¡Estoy segura! - dijo mientras bajaba el ritmo y se presionaba el pecho - estaba huyendo...

Jake volvió a tomar a Sherry y la cargó en su espalda. Estaba empeorando.

Chris les hizo una seña con la mano para guardar silencio y escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo de la izquierda. Todos avanzaron hasta el lugar.

Claire Redfield estaba en una diminuta bata de hospital. Con las piernas sucias, llenas de moretones y sangre, dándoles la espalda intentando abrir una puerta con manos temblorosas. Llevaba el cabello suelto y hecho una maraña. Lo tenía un poco más largo, a la altura de los hombros.

Todos se acercaron con cuidado hacia la mujer. Claire dejó de presionar botones y se dejó caer lentamente recargada en la puerta, con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Claire? - el primero en hablar fue su hermano.

Claire Redfield giró lentamente y mostró un rostro lleno de dolor. Tenía el ojo morado y el labio partido. Leon y Chris no dudaron en ir con ella seguidos de Sheva, Jake y Sherry. Claire se veía desorientada. No demacrada al grado de Chris pero sí bastante maltratada.

-Por Dios, Claire... - Chris la abrazó en el suelo ella sólo mantenía los brazos cerca de su pecho y de su cuello sin decir nada. -¿me reconoces?

Ella asintió separándose un poco y limpiando una lágrima.

-Pensé que no vería a nadie humano nunca más.

La voz de Claire era un poco ronca comparada a la de los demás. Parecía que llevaba muchos días sin hablar.

Leon se acercó y ella no retrocedió. Chris se alejó un poco, sabía de la relación de esos dos y quería darles un momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - preguntó Claire al ver a Leon con ese aspecto tan envejecido.

-Para mí una eternidad, pero afortunadamente no ha sido tanto.

Claire meditó un poco mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Miró a Sherry y vio que lucía mal.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es una historia muy larga chica pelirroja - dijo Jake, tenemos que buscar cómo sacarle el parásito urgentemente.

Claire abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de Leon.

-Se en donde está lo que buscan.

Avanzó torpemente, se veía que le costaba caminar. Leon y Chris se pasaron un brazo cada uno para ayudarla.

-Hay que llegar al tercer piso, sala 304.

Caminaron hacia los elevadores y no vieron ni una sola criatura, algo bastante inquietante. Se supone que Albert Wesker estaba ahí con la loca de Alex Wesker.

-Claire... - la llamó Chris - ¿Cómo es que estabas libre por los pasillos?

Claire seguía con la cabeza agachada cuando empezó a sollozar. Se soltó de Leon y llevó su mano a la boca.

-Me escapé de una habitación...

-¿Experimentaron contigo Claire? - preguntó Sheva.

La mujer asintió.

-¿Te hizo daño? - preguntó Chris conteniendo su furia.

Ella movió la cabeza en gesto de afirmación. Se abrió la puerta del elevador mostrando un largo pasillo con salas enormes de experimentación.

-En el pasillo... Casi al final, a la derecha... - señaló con dificultad, le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

-Mierda. - Chris tomó en brazos a su hermana y empezó a caminar revisando los pasillos.

-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Sherry.

-Claire fue asmática de niña, no había vuelto a tener una crisis.

Pasaron junto a la habitación de la máquina que enseguida Leon reconoció y señaló a todos en lo que buscaban medicamentos en otras salas.

-¿Qué medicinas buscamos exactamente? - preguntó Jake.

-Albuterol, Levalbuterol, Metaproterenol, Terbutalina, Prednisona, Prednisolona, Metilprednisolona... Algo de eso.

Chris revisaba en los gabinetes mientras Claire reposaba en una mesa.

-Jake, es mejor que lleves a Sherry a la máquina. - señaló Leon.

-¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?

-Es una silla, tiene agarraderas para manos y pies, ciérralas bien y enciende la máquina. Va a ser una descarga soportable para el cuerpo que va a quemar el parásito. Sólo tienes que encenderlo y asegurarte que todo indique el color verde, eso es lo que ti...

Jake hizo a Leon a un lado, Claire estaba de pie, sosteniendo su hombro y con un bisturí.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡Jake, vete con Sherry ahora!

El pelirrojo asintió y se llevó a la agente de ahí mientras le cerraban el paso a la ex activista.

-Claire... Tranquila... Somos nosotros...

- _No lo creo Chris._

La voz de una mujer se oyó de los conmutadores de todo el edificio.

-¿Quién eres?

- _Pero Gregorio no tenía ni la menor intención de abrir, más bien elogió la precaución de cerrar las puertas que había adquirido durante sus viajes..._

-Wesker... - Sheva había leído el reporte sobre esa mujer.

-Claire ahora está a nuestro servicio, sería una pena que se la llevaran.

La pelirroja los empezó a atacar con fuerza a la vez que por momentos se detenía, presa de algún ataque.

-Debe ser algo en su brazo... - dijo Sheva acercándose a ella para corroborar su idea.

En efecto, no dejaba de sujetar un hombro pese a la dificultad de pelear con un solo brazo.

* * *

Jake avanzó con Sherry hasta la máquina e hizo lo que le dijo Leon. Estaban escuchando la plática de esa mujer cuando al fin escucharon algo que los hizo prestar atención.

- _Sherry Birkin es la clave en ésta ocasión para salvar o destruir el mundo, depende del éxito que tenga ese bastardo al sacarle La Plaga. Si el virus G logró absorber y unir a la secuencia de ADN de esa chiquilla, una nueva especie podrá sobrevivir al mundo. Y la primera en salvarse será ella y luego me llevaré a su querida Claire._

- _No te atreverás_. - escupió Leon.

- _Ya lo hice, es mía, me pertenece en cuerpo y alma. Ella solo sobrevivirá con la sangre de Birkin._

Jake y Sherry se miraron al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Las heridas de Claire debían ser producto del abuso de ese monstruo.

-Jake, hay una pantalla. - señaló una débil Sherry en lo que se recuperaba de la extracción de La Plaga.

Observaron la escena, Claire se resistía al control del suero mientras de una puerta aparecían los hermanos Wesker. No tenían idea de cómo habían vuelto a la vida, pero algo que no perdonarían era el hecho de llevar a una niña de rehén. Natalia Korda era llevada por Alex con un arma junto a la cabeza de la chiquilla.

Wesker intentó golpear a Leon pero Claire como pudo, detuvo el golpe. El tirano empezó a perder la calma al ver la resistencia de su musa y su deseo de salvar al agente. Así que haría el movimiento definitivo, su brazo tomó forma del antiguo virus uroboros, empezando a atacar a los presentes, hasta que vio la oportunidad de matar al maldito estorbo, pero Claire se lanzó contra Leon quitándolo del camino y recibiendo el tentáculo en el hombro. Lanzando el dispositivo roto lejos y viendo un brote de sangre de la extremidad perforada.

Sherry soltó un grito de horror mientras se levantaba.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

El ex mercenario asintió y caminaron hacía la sala. Había un monstruo nuevo en la sala. Un ser de color verduzco, deforme, con el cabello rojo y gran tamaño.

-Malditos, dañar a mi hermana y traer a Steve de nuevo, ¡no se los perdonaré!

Chris avanzó decidido contra Alex cuando la mujer sin inmutarse le rompió el cuello a la niña manipulada por ella.

Jake y Sherry perdieron la tranquilidad y fueron contra Steve que intentaba acorralar y matar a Chris y Sheva. Por su parte, Leon estaba manteniendo su distancia con Albert y la mujer herida.

-Vayan por la loca. - exclamó Sheva.

Jake y Sherry asintieron mientras acorralaban a la mujer. A partir de ahí todo parecía una cámara lenta.

Albert intentó matar a Leon, pero Sherry le cortó el tentáculo.

El ex científico con el otro brazo intentó atravesarlos cuando Claire se atravesó frente a ellos, Leon intentó quitarla pero no fue suficiente, ambos fueron atravesados.

Del otro lado Sheva había logrado en la distracción tirar a Alex pero la embestida de Steve contra ellos derribó una columna sobre Chris, Sheva, Alex y los dos villanos. Chris tenía a Sheva abrazada a su cuerpo antes de ver la enorme estructura aplastarlos.

Entre los escombros estaba Albert Wesker, no tardaría en salir. Sherry se acercó llorando a Leon y Claire.

-Eres la clave para salvar al mundo... Tienen que irse. - susurró Leon con dificultad.

Sherry le limpió un poco la sangre de la boca mientras veía a Claire respirar con lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

-Cuídala por favor. - pidió la activista a Jake. El pelirrojo asintió mientras acercaba a la pareja.

Leon abrazó a Claire antes de que emitiera el último suspiro.

-Váyanse ahora... - pidió Leon abrazando contra su perforado estómago el cuerpo ya sin vida de Claire - salva a nuestra pequeña.

Jake tuvo que hacer uso de su auto control para llevarse a Sherry de ahí pese a sus negativas.

Al salir del lugar, Sherry se soltó bruscamente del castaño.

-Sherry, mi deber es protegerte, no sólo porque ellos se sacrificaron por ti... Te amo. Ahora es tu turno de salvar el mundo y yo lograr que suceda.

* * *

Caminaban por otra ciudad, buscando alimentos o algo que funcionara. Estados Unidos había perdido y había sido convertido en un enorme cementerio.

Se desconocía la situación de otros países pero debería ser muy similar o ya hubieran volado con un misil lo que quedaba del destruido país.

Sherry miraba nuevamente la única foto que conservaba en sus pertenencias. Había sido en casa de Chris, una parrillada en la que estuvo la mayoría de los camaradas, viejos y nuevos amigos. En ese entonces estaban de moda los famosos selfie sticks y así sacaron la fotografía.

Guardó la fotografía y salió de la tienda para encontrarse con Jake.

-Sólo hay fruta en almíbar.

-Es lo mejor que hemos comido en varios días.

La mujer rió mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos y le daba un beso.

¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? No tenían idea, no sabían a quien recurrir para conseguir la cura. Sólo se estaban dedicando a sobrevivir y ocultarse de un enfurecido Albert Wesker, hasta que fuera el momento de salvar los restos de la humanidad en la última resistencia.

Ninguno planeaba darse por vencido, sabían que contaban el uno con el otro, se amaban. Y debía de existir una solución a todo el mal.

En algún lugar del mundo, Jill y Helena estaban esperándolos, tal vez, remotamente alguno de sus amigos había sobrevivido, no lo sabían. Sherry seguiría el ejemplo de sus salvadores, no se rendiría tan fácil. Se separó de Jake y siguieron caminando por las calles.

 **Fin**

Alo mis criaruritas del bosque de las montañas Arklay, Serge2112, Frozenheart-chan, Light of Moon, Addie Redfield, Zhines, gracias por leer antes que todos está idea. Lamento mucho haberlos hecho sufrir en el proceso, y lamentó haber matado a dos parejas, pero vamos, que acabaron bien, murió el amor pero murieron juntos.

Intenté alejar mis garras del dolor, pero no puedo evitar hacer sentir mal a Leon, perdonenme sobre todo por que Leon tuvo dos pérdidas importantes: Ada y Claire.

Pese a manejar mucho situaciones con los demás, quería darle momentos únicos y especiales a Jake y Sherry.

Aunque no lo parecía, Ada murió por intentar ayudar a Leon. Hoy no hay bullying a Ada.

Gracias querido beta, gracias queridas hermanas. Que viva el mal.

Gracias queridos lectores. Nos leemos en los próximos fics y en el próximo final de Falling In To You.


End file.
